


She's so lucky

by Sharkpancakes



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkpancakes/pseuds/Sharkpancakes
Summary: Mina loses her lucky bracelet and believes she's doomed forever.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	She's so lucky

Mina stops in front of the house and takes a look at her surroundings. There's two guys helping their friend throw up in a bush, a bunch of others just having a smoke amongst all the bottles and cups scattered around. Her two friends stop and turn around when they no longer hear the footsteps behind them.

"Mina come ooooon, you're already dressed and you got this far! There's basically no turning back now" Jihyo said pulling the girls sleeve.

"You should of just left me at the dorm! My bad luck might rub off on you" Mina said and her friends both groaned. 

Mina had lost her favourite charm bracelet which was also her good luck charm. She had it on before her first solo ballet performance, she was wearing it during her college entrance packages, it was always there. Since Mina lost it she got splashed by a puddle, knocked over by a biker and someone spilled coffee on her white shoes. Needless to say, her spirits were low so when Jihyo and Momo said they were going to an off campus party tonight they convinced her to go. They had been hearing her complain all week and were sick of it so they got her dressed up and dragged her out to show her that she alone controls her own luck.

"Minari, if you believe bad things are going to happen they probably will! Who knows this could end up being the best night of your life so please try and have a good time tonight pleaaaaase" Momo pouted holding Minas hands under her chin. 

Mina knew this pout all too well and she has never once been resistant against it. In fact, it cost her hundreds of dollars in stuffed animals before she just stopped going to the mall with Momo.

"Okay stop I give. Let's do this" and she let them drag her into the party. Once inside Momo never let go of her hand so she wouldn't get lost as they made their way to the kitchen to get drinks. Momo handed Mina a cup of something red and she eyed the cup quizzically. She knows Momo would never give her anything strange so she took a sip and boy was it strong.

"Momo what IS this" Mina asked while coughing. There was definitely peach juice but the rest was a mystery to her.

"It's good luck juice! Let the luck flow through you" Momo laughed and chugged her drink back as Mina stared in horror.

"Come on, do something crazy for once and chug this drink back with me" Jihyo asked raising her cup to cheers with Mina.

"Mitang! Mitang!" Momo started to cheer and dammit Mina wanted to believe, even if it's for a second that this drink could make her bad luck disappear even just for a night. She raises her cup to Jihyos and they chug their drinks back and high five each other.

Momo makes three more drinks for them and they make their way through the party once again. The living room is quite massive and is where most of the party has accumulated to dance. Mina isn't quite ready to dance yet so she heads upstairs and watches her friends dance from above while resting on the railing. Momos "good luck" juice seemed to be kicking in so Mina started moving along with the music and before she realized it she got a little too into the music. When she snaps out it she locks eyes with a girl with hair as black as her jacket and full red lips on the other side of the railing across from her smiling at her who clearly must have got a glimpse of the show. 

Mina quickly turns around in embarrassment mumbling to herself for being caught. Of course this happened, just another thing to add to the bad luck list. And to make it worse the girl was gorgeous, Mina believes had they locked eyes in a different way she would have been able to maybe ask the girl to dance but that ship had clearly sailed. Mina sighs and goes to turn around and walk downstairs to go meet her friends on the dance floor and hide when she bumps into someone. When she looks up after apologizing she realizes the same girl she's trying to avoid is now right in front of her.

"Nice moves" the girl smirks at Mina. Mina at first thinks the girl is making fun of her but when she shamelessly looks her up and down Mina realizes maybe she wasn't so unlucky after all. Mina steps closer and grabs the girls jacket pulling her closer to her then looks her in the eyes and shows off her own smirk.

"If you think the visual is good then you'll think the hands on experience is amazing" looking her in the eyes right at the end and the turns around and leads the girl who puts up no fight to the dancefloor. Mina remembers her friends words from earlier and decides maybe they were right, maybe she can control her own luck.

Once on the dancefloor they're dancing so close the static electricity from all their friction could light a small village. Mina loses herself in the music and her new partner who is more than willing to lose herself in Mina too. She turns around and can feel the girls hands going down her sides to grip her waist so she grinds into her more. After a while Mina can feel the girl move her hair and can feel lips against the side of her neck, she tilts to give her more room and the girl continues up to ear and Mina can feel the chills go up her spine.

"Can I get you another drink?" She whispers into Minas ear. They had been dancing for a while and Mina can't deny she's quite parched now so she nods and walks off the dancefloor to rest for a bit while she waits for her drink. She goes across the room and Mina watches her because she is drawn in now to everything this girl is about. She watches as she goes to make some drinks when another girl she seems to know runs over suddenly and hugs her… and then kisses her and Mina is shocked by that. 

She doesn't take another second to stay and turns around walking in another direction. She finds a small hallway with a bathroom at the end that no one has seemed to occupy and quickly finds her way to the sink.

Of course she's taken, Mina should have known this was too good to be true. She looks at her wrist where the bracelet used to be and looks back up and at this point she is ready to just accept defeat and go home. She tried, she really did but maybe she's just doomed to be unlucky forever.

She opens the door intent of finding her friends to let them know she wants to leave but instead finds herself being pushed back inside by the girl who is now against the closed door. She's smiling but Mina finds nothing funny about this.

"Found you" the girl smirked.

"Shouldn't have" Mina stated and tried to reach for the door handle.

"Feisty I like it, but all I ask is you let me explain" the girl replies.

"No need, actions speak louder than words" and Mina tries to reach for the handle again but the girl uses this momentum to spin them around and now she was pressed against the door. The girl was kind of strong and her big hands easily pinned Minas over her head.

"You're absolutely right, they do" the girl said now real close to Mina.

"She's not my girlfriend" she says as the looks Mina in the eyes. She lets go of one arm. Mina doesn't move from the door.

"She's my roommate and she happens to be at the same party" she lets go of the other. Minas heart rate starts increasing.

"She's very affectionate when drunk and just wanted to let me know she won't be coming home later" she takes a step back from Mina.  
She takes off her jacket and throws it on the sink counter leaving her in a red tank top and Mina can't help but stare. 

"Anything else you want me to answer" she asks as she runs her hands through her hair. Mina just stares back as she internally kicks herself for almost leaving, the girl could have just left and found someone else but here she is now so Mina decides not to miss this second chance and slowly approaches her with only one question in mind she realizes she never asked yet. Mina moves close and wraps her arms around her neck.

"I have just one, what's your name?" she whispers against her lips.

The girl chuckles as she replies. "Thought you'd never ask. The name's Nayeon, you?" Nayeon whispers right back against hers. 

"Mina" and she closes the gap between them. It starts off slow but then soon Mina finds herself pressed back against the door. She pulls away and starts leaving bites down Nayeons neck which makes Nayeon let a low sinful growl and then recaptures her lips. Nayeon grabs the back of her head kissing her deeper and when she starts sucking her tongue Mina loses all thought and just submits to Nayeons will cause it feels so damn good to.

She feels Nayeons hands go under her skirt and stop on the waistband of her panties. Nayeon pulls away and moves to Minas ear lightly sucking then whispering "May I?".

Mina just nods as she feels Nayeons remove them slowly. Nayeon kneels and taps Minas left leg signalling to lift it as she puts it on her shoulder and then Nayeon starts leaving little kisses up her inner thigh that make Mina squirm. Nayeon senses this and places her hand on Minas stomach pushing her back and she takes a long slow lick of Minas already soaked core. Mina covers her mouth to keep in a loud moan but fails as Nayeon enters two fingers into her as well and Mina becomes very thankful the music is so loud because Minas filter is gone out the window now.

She grabs a fistful of Nayeons hair and she screams "FUCK". Nayeon starts pumping faster and she moves to Minas clit and starts sucking on that making her grab onto the door handle because the feeling is overwhelming. When Nayeon adds a third digit Mina grinds even harder and becomes undone and Nayeon helps her ride it out as Minas legs give out and she slowly slides down the door now seated on the ground panting.

When Mina opens her eyes she sees Nayeon licking her fingers before joining Mina sitting on the floor as Mina catches her breath. When she does she crawls on top of Nayeons lap straddling her and pulls her into another kiss.

"You sure you're roommate isn't coming back tonight" and Nayeon nods.

Mina grins and kisses her again. "Shall we then?" 

"Let me get my keys" Nayeon smiles back as Mina climbs off her. Nayeon stands up, puts her jacket back on and pulls out a set of keys. Minas eyes capture one of her keychains, a big four leaf clover.

She grabs the keychain and giggles start to come out.

"What's so funny?" Nayeon asks as she looks down at the keys.

Mina turns around and opens the door and offers her hand to Nayeon.

"Nothing at all, seems like I'm not as unlucky as I thought" she smiles as takes Nayeons hand and they make their way out of the bathroom.

Mina was going to make her own luck alright, starting with how many times she can make Nayeon scream.


End file.
